Last Of Hero
by BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime
Summary: Sasuke jadi missing nin dan menyerang konoha dengan membawa bijuu juga dua ninja yang di edotensei. Naruto dan Neji menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lalu Hinata meninggal dan membawa duka mendalam bagi Neji. lalu Karin menghianati Taka ? benarkah itu. Lalu siapakah Hinata kecil yang memanggil Neji dengan sebutan Tou-san/badsum/warn:semicanon,Yaoi,OOC,Typo(s)/RnR minna-tachii


**Last Of Hero**

**Story By Blacknightskyeye Yue – Hime**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Family, Romance, sedikit adegan action**

**Rated : T**

**Waning : OOC (full), Semi – Canon , sorry for TYPO, and this story is YAOI or BL ( Boys Love ).**

**Couple : NejiNaru kemungkinan SasuNaru**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semburat merah jingga di langit menandakan hari akan menjelang malam. Namun orang – orang kebanyakan malah berjalan santai menuju pusat desa. Berbagai lampu neon berwarna warni dan bendera memenuhi sepanjang jalan. Toko – toko pun di tutup lebih awal hanya untuk menonton pertunjukan. Yah, festival awal musim panas di desa konoha akan di adakan mala mini.

Desa KonohaGakure yang terletak di Negara api, desa yang penuh dengan kedamaian semenjak 30 tahun lalu akibat penyerangan Kyuubi dan 15 tahun yang lalu akibat penyerangan leader dari Akatsuki yang menghancurkan lebih dari separoh desa dan menewaskan beberapa ninja elit dan berbakatyang Konoha punya.

" Tadaima "

Seorang lelaki berwajah tampan dengan rambut coklat panjang diikat pada ujungnya. Lelaki tampan meski umurnya kini menapaki usia 35 tahun. Tengah memasuki rumah kecil di dekat gerbang utama.

Seorang dari clan Hyuuga. Clan yang tersohor sekaligus menjadi salah satu clan yang di hormati. Seorang yangmenjadi pelindung bagi sang mentari Konoha.

" Tou –san " langkah – langkah kecil itu menggema menapaki lantai kayu. Kaki kecil itu sampai pada ujung lantai lalu terangkat keudara.

" Ahahahahaha… lebih tinggi Tou-san " teriak dan tawa riang anak itu kala tubuhnya diangkat oleh sang ayah.

" Hmm bagai mana sekolah mu ?" Tanya sosok lelaki tampan itu sesudah menurunkan seorang bocah lelaki berusia 7 tahun berambut coklat spike dan bermata senada dengannya.

" Awalnya menyenangkan sekali namun begitu ada hal itu jadi sangat menyebalkan. Tadi pagi ada murid perempuan baru. Dia bermata biru sama seperti papa tapi berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam. Dia anak perempuan yang menyebalkan dengan muka datar yang menyebalkan juga sikap dingin yang sama – sama menyebalkan " adu sang bocah. Dia mengoceh sembari menarik tangan yang jauh lebih besar darinya menuju dapur atau lebih tepatnya meja makan.

" Lalu ?"

Anak itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

" Tetapi aku kasihan Tou –san. Di kelas semua anak perempuan taka da yang menemaninya malahan tadi dia jadi korban pem – bully – an dan yang lebih parah taka da yang mau nolongin dia "

" Lalu ?"

" Mereka mengancam bila siapa yang menolongnya akan jadi korban pem- bully – an mereka yang selanjutnya. Tetapi mereka tak melakukan apapun terhadap ku. Dan oh ya dia juga tak tahu terimakasih. Benar – bnear sangat menyebalkan. Tapi Tou – san dia juga sangat pintar bisa menyelesaikan soal matematika yang sulit – baginya – juga dia hebat sekali melempar shuriken dan kunai. Tadi saja dia melempar 10 kunai dan shuriken tepat sasaran. Benar – benar mengagumkan Tou – san "

" Lalu ?"

Anak itu mengerucutkan bibir nya kesal. Tangannya bersidekap didada dan matanya melotot penuh death glare – malah terkesan lucu, yang dipelajarinya dari anak – perempuan – yang – sangat – menyebalkan – di kelasnya – pada pria berambut coklat panjang yang tengah berkutat didapur – baca : menghancurkan dapur demi se – ralat dua piring telur goreng.

" Kalian sama – sama menyebalkan " gerutu bocah itu.

Lelaki yang tengah menggoreng telur itu menoleh pada saang bocah setelah mendengar gerutuan yang membuat bibirnya terlukis sebuah lengkungan senyum indah dia wajah nya yang tampan.

Dia menaruh telur yang sudah matang di piring lalu mendekat kearah bocah yang Nampak masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kau marah Hinata – Chan ?" Tanya lelaki itu seraya menaruh piring yang berisi telur goreng panas didepan sang bocah bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

" Sudah tau , nanya !" tukas Hinata cuek. Dia mulai memakan telur yang tersaji didepanya sambil menggerutu tentang _' ayah – dan – anak – prempuan – yang – sama – sama – sangat – menyebalkan '_ .

Lelaki berambut coklat aka Neji aka Hyuuga Neji hanya bisa tersenyum hangat menanggapi celotehan – gerutuan – Hinata yang menurutnya sangat lucu. _Oh neji tak tahukah engkau betapa OOC- nya dirimu kali ini_. ~ yere yare -_-

" Hmm kau tak tau kehebatan Tou –san mu ini. Tou – san bahkan bisa mengalahkan musuh tanpa shuriken atau pun kunai "

" Be ~ nar~kah~ ?" Tanya sang bocah dengan nada _sing a song _tak yakin, dia juga tak menoleh pada Neji dan berpura – pura sibuk dengan telurnya. Ingat dia masih marah pada Neji – Tou –sannya.

Puk

Neji menepuk dan menelus sayang puncak kepala Hinata.

" Kau akan tau bila sudah melihat Tou - san bertarung "

" cih bahkan Tou – san saja kalah dengan papa sewaktu ujian chunin, benarkan "

" Hei,,, itu ha _"

Belum sempat Neji melanjutkaan ucapannya suara ledakan dan raungan binatang menggaung keras serta bunyi gemuruh yang besar membuat dia dan Hinata terkejut.

**GRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

Suara raungan itu terdengar bersahutan.

" Apa itu Tou – san ?" ucap Hinata takut. Dia berlari memeluk tubuh Neji. Dia tak memperdulikan bila dia merajuk sekarang.

" Tenanglah " ucap Neji. Dia menggendong Hinata di punggung lalu berlari keluar rumah dan ternyata ada Lee yang sedang berlari menuju rumahnya. Rock Lee juga tengah menggendong seorang bocah di punggungnya.

" Neji bawa Hinata ke gedung hokage di sana aka nada Sakura yang menjaganya " ucap Lee dia berlari menghampiri Neji.

" Musuh kita kali ini mungkin lebih kuat dari sebelumnya " gumam Lee.

Neji hanya mengangguk. Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hinata. Hinata masih diam meringkuk ketakutan di punggungnya.

" Ayo " ucap Lee . diangguki – lagi – oleh Neji. Mereka berjalan cepat dan melompati atap – atap penduduk menuju kantor hokage.

' Separah inikah ?' batin Neji. Dia berhenti di salah satu atap penduduk dan membiarkan Lee yang berlari mendahuluinya. Neji melihat wilayah barat dan utara telah hancur dan meninggalkan lubang menganga yang besar. Dan juga dua makhluk besar menyerupai monyet atau memang monyet dengan ekor empat ( Yonbi atau Son Goku ) yang sibuk melecuti rumah – rumah penduduk dan makhluk besar menyerupai siput (?) dengan enam ekor pendek( Rokubi ) di belakang tubuhnya. Dua makhluk yang di yakini Neji adalah biju itu seperti mesin penghancur yang diperintah. Sangat mengerikan. Dia mulai teringat kala Naruto berubah menjadi Kyuubi ekor delapan saat pertarungan melawan leader akatsuki 15 tahun yang lalu. Neji bersumpah dia miris melihat naruto kala itu.

**" Byakugan "**

Lalu pandangan Neji beralih pada gerbang utama. Di sana ada enam orang empat diantaranya memakai jubbah hitam bermotif awan merah _' tak salah lagi mereka Akatsuki '_, dua diantaranya memakai jubbah coklat _' mata itu, sharinggan Itachi kah ? tapi Itachi sudah mati '_. Dan salah satu dari empat orang yang memakai jubbah Akatsuki itu sangat di kenali Neji. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha murni terakhir yang menjadi SS Missing -Nin sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Dia juga melihat sang Uchiha berlari kearahnya. Dia mulai waspada.

**Sementara itu d gerbang utama Konoha beberapa saat yang lalu**

Empat orang mulai mendekati gerbang. Mereka berlari dengan cepat membuat jubbah yang mereka kenakan berkibar. Dua orang menyusul di belakang mereka. Dan satu orang berada jauh di belakang mereka. Dia sedang berjalan santai dengan pandangan mata lapar yang mengerikan.

" Sasuke ada enam Anbu di arah jam empat dan dua di arah jam tujuh. Dan tiga Shinobi tingkat Chunin di arah jam Sembilan mengepung kita. Kecuali manusia ular di belakang sana. " ucap seorang wanita berambut merah memakai kacamata hitam aka Karin Uzumaki pada sang leader bermarga uchiha berambut raven pantat ayam.

" Juugo kau tangani para Anbu di arah jam empat " perintah Sasuke diangguki oleh Juugo. Juugo segera berlari menuju arah jam empat menghadang enam Anbu yang sedang berlari kea rah teamnya.

" Suigetsu kupercayakan pada mu anggota Chunin itu. Bunuh saja mereka. " lanjut Sasuke. Suigetsu hanya menyeringai manis menyanggupi permintaan sang leader. Sudah lama dia dan team Taka tak beraksi.

**Shuttt**

Tiga kunai melesat cepat kearah Sasuke. Namun dengan muda di hindari oleh Sasuke. Di belakang berjarak 12 meter dua Anbu dengan topeng beruang dan serigala menghadang mereka. Karin segera berlari menuju tubuh belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya berdiri disana. Perlahan mata hitam kelamnya berubah menjadi sharingan. Lalu mata sharingan kirinya berputar menjadi Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

' _Amaterasu '_ gumam Sasuke dalam sekejap dua tubuh Anbu yang hendak melesat menyerang Sasuke terbakar oleh api hitam mengerikan. perlahan mata kiri Sasuke berubah menjadi sharingan biasa sebelum kembali pada onyx malam .

Sasuke menggigit tangannya lalu merapalkan sebuah jutsu dengan cepat. _**" Kuchiyose No Jutsu "**_ ucap Sasuke.

**Boff Boff**

**GROOOOOOAAARRRRRR**

Dua makhluk besar muncul dan langusung menyerang rumah – rumah warga. Sedang para penduduk pun berlari menyelamatkan diri. Para ninja yang mendengar raungan keras itu segera berlari menyelamatkan para penduduk.

Lalu Sasuke kembali merapal kan sebuah jutsu. _**" Kuchiyose : Edotensei No Jutsu " **_

Blar blaarrrr

Dua kotak terbuat dari kayu muncul, menampilkan dua sosok yang langsung berlari keluar.

" Karin ikut aku " ucap Sasuke dan langsung melompati atap – atap warga. Dia berhenti sejenak diatas tiang listrik dan menghadap ke monument patung hokage. Dia hanya melihat sekilas. Dan taka da hogake yang berasal dari Uchiha. Perlahan kemarahan itu menyeruak menghantui Sasuke. Dia segera berlari melompati atap – atap penduduk. Hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan mata lavender tanpa pupil milik seseorang yang dia kenali.

Sasuke berlari terus di ekori oleh Karin dan berhenti di atap yang sama oleh Neji.

" Tak ku sangka Hyuuga kau masih hidup " ucap Sasuke sinis dan dingin. Dia sempat teringat akan wajah – wajah para rokkie 12 tapi semua itu sirna. Di ingatannya hanya dia hanya akan menghancuran Konoha sehancur – hancurnya. Dan membawa dua orang yang sangat berharga menjauh dari desa terkutuk, Konoha. Memulai hidup baru.

Tapi demi tujuannya sasuke akan menghancurkan seseorang dan itu adalah orang didepannya.

" Hiks … Tou huk hukkss… San " suara isakan di punggung Neji membuat Neji dan Sasuke menghentikan argument mereka. Neji kaget mendengar suara isakan yang berasal dari Hinata. Dia memutar tubuh kecil bocah milik Hinata hingga menghadap kearahnya.

Hinata memeluk dada Neji menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya pada dada bidang sang ayah.

" Khek… dia kah anak itu Neji " ucap Sasuke tak mengalihkan pandangan Neji.

" Hinata sayang, dengarkan Tou san sekarang kau ikut Bunshin Tou – san dan temui Sakura Nee dan ingat tetap disana. Kau mengerti ?"

" Tapi Tou – san … Papa hari ini pulang dan aku ingin menunggunya di rumah " elak Hinata seraya mengelap airmatanya kasar.

" Dengar sayang apapun yang terjadi Tou – san tetap bangga padamu "

" Tapi Tou sa _ huwaaaaaaaa "

Neji melempar tubuh Hinata keatas dan langsung merapalkan jutsu dengan cepat. **" **_**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu "**_

**Hup**

Tubuh Hinata tertangkap dengan mudah oleh Bunshin Neji.

" Eh ?...Tou – san.. tidak mau… Tou – san " Hinata memberontak di gendongan Bunshin Neji. Dia mau bersama Tou –sannya. Dan kata – kata terakhir yang Tou – san ucapkan membuatnya khawatir. Sangat.

**Tap tap tap**

Bunshin Neji meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke yang beradu Death Glare.

Sasuke memasang seringai sisnis. " Mengharukan sekali Hyuuga. Padahal dia bukan anak mu. Tapi kau sangat menyayangi dia. Seorang Hyuuga yatim piatu "

" Aku meyayangi Hinata sepenuh hatiku takkan **membiarkanya **berada di panti asuhan setelah **membunuh** istrinya sendiri " balas Neji setengah menyindir.

Sasuke mnggertakkan giginya marah dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Neji yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

_**GRROOOOOAAARRRR **_

Raungan itu kembal terdengar keras.

" Che kau membawa Biiju Sasuke" ucap Neji. " Aku sangat tak menyangka kau bisa mengendalikan makhluk besar itu "

" Bukankah genius Hyuuga. Tetapi tugas ku bukan hanya menghancurkan Konoha , tetapi juga mengambil apa yang ku miliki " ucap Sasuke dia diam – diam melempar shuriken kea rah Neji.

**Shuuttt shuuut**

**Traangg**

Neji dengan mudah menghalau shuriken yang di lempar oleh Sasuke. Neji berlari menuju Sasuke dan melompat untuk menyerang begian kanan Sasuke yang terlihat lengah, Neji mengaliri kaki kanannya dengan cakra .

**Bruuugg**

Sasuke bersalto ke kebalakang dan mendarat diatas tiang listrik. Asap mengepul di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Neji keluar dari kepulan asap dan mendarat di ujung atap.

Sasuke yang melihat Neji – sebelum mendarat- merapalkan jutsu dari clannya.

"_**Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu "**_

Sebuah bola api besar mengarah ke Neji tepat saat Neji mendarat. Bola api itu melahap habis tubuh Neji.

**Booff **

Sebuah balok kayu terlihat gosong di udara dan jatuh ke tanah.

Sasuke mengubah matanya menjadi Sharinggan dan melihat keadaan sekitar.

" _**Hakke Hasangeki**_ " gumam Neji dan langsung mengarahkan telapak tanganya kea rah jantung Sasuke.

**Tak **

Tapi dengan cepat Karin melindungi tubuh Sasuke menjadikan punggungnya sebagai tameng.

**Bruuk**

Tubuh Karin jatuh ketanah. Pandangannya buram dan berkunang. Dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah tubuh Neji yang jatuh dengan dua kaki tepat di sampingnya.

**tak**

Neji kaget bukan main saat pukulan gelombang cakranya menghantam punggung kecil wanita. Dan tak berapa lama rasa sakit menyeruak di perutnya. Tendangan kaki kanan Sasuke sangat terasa di perutnya.

Neji membalik tubuh Karin dengan posisi tengkurap.

" _**Byakugan " **_

'_shit, aliran cakranya tertutup tepat di pusat '_ batin Neji. Dia menggendong Karin ala bridal dan membawanya ke gedung Hokage. Sang Rokundaime Hokage pasti bisa memperbaikinya.

' _Bertahanlah'_ terlintas di fikiran Neji tentang kematian sang adik Hyuuga Hinata yang berada dalam pelukannnya. Dan itu juga yang membuatnya sedikit trauma untuk menyerang Kunoichi walaupun kematian Hinata bukan salahnya, tapi melihat adik sepupu yang amat di sayangi -nya mati di pelukanmu, siapapun akan trauma di buatnya.

" Kita belum selesai Hyuuga " teriak Sasuke dia mengejar Neji yang berlari melompati atap – atap bagai orang kesetanan.

**Jlep**

Tanpa di ketahui Neji, Karin telah sadar jangan lupakan bisa dia ialah knoichi dengan kemampuan medis. Dia akan sembuh dengan cepat apapun lukanya. Karin dalam diam meraih kunai dan menusuknya dengan cepat ke pinggang kiri Neji.

Neji tak memperdulikan lukanya. Dia tahu bila Karin yang menusuk dirinya tapi kekhawatirannya akan luka Karin membuatnya lupa akan dirinya sendiri.

" Bertahanlah " ucap lirih Neji. Dia tetap melompati atap penduduk membuat darah dan lukannya semakin melebar. Darah pun menetes bagai jejak.

Sesaat Karin tertegun dengan ucapan Neji. _' apapaan pria ini bukankah dia ahu bila aku yang menusukknya '_ batin Karin. Dia terus mendengarkan gumaman pelan dari Neji dan juga pelukan di gendonganya menguat.

" Brengsek " umpat Sasuke dia tertinggal jauh dari Neji. Dia sudah bersumpah akan menghabisi nyawa orang yang telah mengambil miliknya itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Sasuke berhenti kala melihat darah berceceran dan kelihatan segar. Tanpa basa basi dia mengikuti jejak darah tersebut hingga berakhir dan menggenang di pintu lobi kantor hokage.

Neji merasakan bila tubuhnya semakin lemas. Tetapi dia harus bertahan untuk membawa Karin ke Sakura. Sedikit lagi. Namun pandangannya memburam dan jatuh dengan suara – BRUUKK – besar. Neji jatuh tepat di pintu lobi kantor hokage.

"Gigit lah "

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin yang terduduk di sampingnya. Dia melihat pergelangan tangan Karin yang terjulur mengarah ke mulutnya.

" Gigitlah. Aku membayar kesalahanku. Cepat " dengan tak sabaran Karin membuka mulut Neji dan menyerahkan pergelangan tangannya ke dalam mulut lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu.

Dengan perlahan Neji menggigit tangan Karin. Dia merasakan aliran cakra memenuhi aliran cakra di mulutnya. Dia juga merasakan lukanya kian lama tak terasa sakit.

" sekarang aku tak mempunyai salah apapun padamu " ucap Karin setelah Neji melepaskan gigitan di tangannya. Yaah dia merasa bersalah telah menusuk Neji. Hell dia juga wanita. Karin membopong tubuh Neji kea rah semak – semak.

" Kenapa kau menolongku ?" Tanya Neji dia duduk dengan pohon sebagai tumpuannya.

" Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Aku musuhmu saat itu kenapa kau menolongku bagai orang kesetanan " ketus Karin dia duduk bersila dan menatap tajam mata lavender itu.

" Aku hanya tak ingin kunoichi mati dia tangan ku untuk kedua kali. Cukup Hinata aku tak ingin lagi. " ucap Neji. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan seluruh ingatannya tentang kejadian 6 tahun silam.

_**Sementara itu 5 km dari gerbang konoha **_

Seorang lelaki manis tengah berlari dengan kecepan tinggi. Dia mendengar suara raungan besr dari arah barat yang berarti dari desa konoha. Dan itu sangat membuatnya khawatir.

' _Hinata Neji apa yang sedang terjadi ?"_ Tanya lelaki berambut pirang spike itu dalam hati.

" Naruto tunggu aku " sahut orang yang berada jauh dibelakang lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru tersebut.

" Cepatlah Kakashi - Sensei kau sungguh lambat sekali. Aku khawatir pada Hinata Dan Neji. Aku sudah berjanji pada Hinata untuk pulang lebih cepat. Dan tidakkah kau mendengar raungan itu " balas Naruto. Dia tak memperlambat kecepatannya tapi sebaliknya dia menambah kecepatannya. Dia sungguh sangat khawatir pada dua orang yang amat di sayanginya.

" Bersabarlah kau tahu kau membawa dua ORANG NINJA JOMPO kau tahu " sahut Kakashi sarkasme. Oh ayolah dia berumur 60 tahun dan harus berlari menandingi lelaki yang dengan perbendaan umur jauh.

" Kalau begitu kau berlarilah dengan lamban bersama Yamato – Taichou Guy Sensei Dan Tenten. Aku sungguh khawatir pada Hinata dan Neji jadi, Jaa na Kakashi – Sensei " ucap Naruto dia berubah mode dirinya menjadi mode Kyuubi dan berlari layaknya Yellow Flash.

Tak berapa lama Naruto sampai di Gerang utama Konoha. " aku terlambat " gumamnya. Naruto melihat mayat di sana sini. Rumah hancur dan beberapa lubang menganga lebar. Dan Naruto terkejut kala melihat dua bijuu yang di yakininya Yonbi dan Rokubi tengah menghancur kan desa.

" Neji Hinata " Naruto berlari menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari gerbang. Namun hanya puing – puing yang didapatnya. Rumahnya telah hancur. Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan lutut. Oh tidak dimana Neji Hinata. Kami Sama

" Naruto – Nii San kau kah itu ?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Naruto menolehkan tubuhnya dan mendapati kohaiinya dulu Konoha Maru.

" dimana Hinata.. Neji… ?" Tanya Naruto terbata. Dia mencengkram bahu Konohamaru dengn erat.

" Tenanglah nii – san Hinata berada di kantor hokage bersama Rokundaime Hokage. Namun bila Neji – niisan aku sungguh tak tahu. " ucap Konohamaru.

Dengan cepat Naruto meninggalkan Konohamaru yang meneriaki namanya. Dia merasakan aura gelap yang sangat dia kenali. Tak salah lagi pasti Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabatnya.

Naruto melompati atap penduduk hingga matanya menemukan seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang tengah duduk bercengkrama dengan serius.

" Neji " teriak Naruto. Dia melompat setelah sebelumnya menghilangkan jubbah cakra kyuubi dan mendarak di samping lelaki itu.

Neji terkejut melihat Naruto yang meneriaki namanya dan sedetik kemudian dia melihat tatapan mata biru yang begitu dia rindukan.

" Na – Ru – To " ucap Neji seolah tak yakin. Dia memegang pipi tan bergaris itu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bila Naruto yang asli bukanlah Genjutsu dari Uchiha SIALAN itu.

" Dasar bodoh tentu saja ini aku- mmmppphhh " Neji membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya sontak membuat lelaki dan perempuan bermarga Uzumaki itu terkejut. Namun Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan lembut Neji sebelum _

" EHEMMM "

_ suara deheman keras dari kunoichi yang menatap mereka kikuk. _' pantas sasuke begitu marah mereka semesra ini ' _

" Neji kau tau dimana Hinata ?. Hinata, dia baik – baik saja kan?. Dia tak terluka kan?. Sasuke kah dia balik semua ini ?. jawab aku Neji " Tanya Naruto beruntut. Dia sungguh tak bisa menenangkan akal fikirannya bila itu menyangkut Hinata.

" Dia di kantor hokage bersama Sakura dan lainnya. Mereka mungkin menyusun stategi untuk menyegel dua bijuu itu " terang Neji dia sedikit meringis keci kala Naruto mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

" Sudah selesai bermesraannya Neji Naruto. Dan Karin aku tak menyangka kau akan menghianati Taka seperti ini " suara barintone berat menahan amarah itu mengkagetkan Karin Neji serta Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri angkuh, tak di pungkiri bila dia merasa cemburu kala Neji mengecup bibir Naruto. Cih dia takkan pernah mengampuni Neji kali ini.

Perlahan tangan kiri Sasuke di aliri cakra listrik dan merambat cepat menuju Karin.

Naruto melihat itu berubah menjadi mode kyuubi. Dia berlari cepat menuju Karin untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis dari clan yang sama dengan ibunya itu. Naruto menggendong Karin ala bridal dan mendarat di dekat Neji. Dia segera menghampiri Neji setelah Menurunkan Karin. Naruto melihat Neji yang sesekali meringis kesakitan. _' racun kah '_ batin naruto, dia memegang dada Neji lalu memejamkan matanya dan berubah mode menjadi mode kyuubi. Naruto memfokuskan tangannya pada pusat aliran cakra Neji. Perlahan tubuh Neji mengeluarkan cakra merah dan langsung di tanggapi dengan jerit kesakitan Neji yah Naruto mentranferkan cakra murni kyuubi untuk menyempurnakan aliran cakra Neji yang sempat terganggu. _' ternyata benar'_

**Bruk **

Karin melepas jubbah Akatsukinya dan mengeluarkan kunai lalu dia memasang kuda – kuda untuk menyerang Sasuke. Dia akan melindungi Naruto. Yah sejak dulu Karin ingin membunuh Sasuke. Sejak Sasuke mencoba – ralat Sasuke memang sudah membunuhnya. Dan dia akan melindungi mentari konoha sejak Naruto menyelamatkannya.

Neji berdiri diikuti Naruto. Mereka menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbeda.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sendu. Dia tak mau sahabatnya begini. Apakah dendam Sasuke belum hilang ?. Lalu apa arti kelahiran buah cintanya bersama Ino 7 tahun lalu. Dan apa arti semuanya.

Sasuke….

" Baiklah. Aku akan membunuhmu Neji lalu setelah itu dirimu Karin." Ucap Sasuke tenang taka da yang yang tahu taka da kecuali sang lelaki pirang yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tak menentu bila Sasuke menyeringai kea rah mereka. " Dan berikutnya aku akan membawa mu Naruto bersama AkiHiro. Namun setelah menghancurkan konoha. Kau tahu Naruto aku selalu mencintaimu bahkan sebelum aku menjadi missing nin untuk pertama kali. " seringai Sasuke bertambah lebar setelah mengucapkan kallimat barusan.

TBC

Huwaaaa…. Gimana Fic nya Gaje kah ? hehehe mungkin – memang kales – NejiNaru pertama Hime. Fic ini adalah permintaan dari teman – sahabat saya tercinta ... gimana nih Indra - kunnn ~ . Gimana nih chuy – a Neji Naru nya.. Battlenya kurang seru kah #pasti – pundung… oh dan juga maaf jika ada kesalahan atas nama jutsunya... Sumimasen Minna - tachhi

Yoooo review minna… XD


End file.
